The Fairy Pirates!
by Midnight Butterfly-chan
Summary: Read about the life of the Fairy Pirates. The captain, Natsu Dragneel finds a lonely but beautiful blonde girl sailing alone on a small boat. The girl is Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu falls in love with her, and welcomes her to his crew, and Lucy, of course, joins his crew! How will it then go? NaLu is the main couple, and maybe there are others too :3


**The Fairy Pirates!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hiya! I got the idea from some of the pirate kind stories of FT, so I decided to write one myself too. I don't know if I am good at this, but hope you'll like it. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for favouriting/reviewing/following my stories, I really am happy! Sorry if I didn't write for so long, it's because of school. Yes. Things have been going good, but still I'm too busy and all..Oh well, here is somekind of story for all of you! :3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro! I only own this story. And some of my own OC's. There might be some things picked from One Piece.

_To the story now!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Lucy Heartfilia, a eighteen years old beautiful blonde haired girl was sailing on a small boat on the Great White Sea. Why was she sailing there? And why was she alone? Because she wanted to be a pirate. Her father didn't want her to become a pirate, because he disliked pirates and thought that pirates were horrible. But Lucy said that pirates are great and she wanted to find the Great Treasure. No one didn't know what did the Great Treasure held. Only the Pirate King Igneel knew everything about the treasure, because he himself hid the treasure. Sadly, he died later after hiding the treasure. Igneel's crew were so sad, and only they knew that Igneel had a son. Some of Igneel's crew members are still alive, but very old, some even still young. Some of them are already dead. They are split up everywhere in Fiore.

Moving on to Lucy. Because the sun was shining with hot rays, she wore white bikini top, jean shorts, brownish leather jacket, a big brown hat with some feathers on it and black gladiator heels. The thing she had with her was a suitcase full of her clothes and a small backpack full of some of her other stuff like books, writing stuff etc. She had weapons too, which she stole from home. The weapons she had were few swords, some guns and her favourite sword, that belonged to her mother. Lucy's mother told her that she was a pirate once when she was young. But she quit being a pirate when she met Lucy's father. But anyway, Lucy was prepared very well and she knew how to be a pirate. She trained so hard how to use a sword or a gun.

Lucy sailed all the day. She started sailing from the morning, sneaking out of her home. Lucy sailed for about three hours, and she was tired. At first, Lucy thought that she'll create her own pirate crew, but then she thought that she'll join a good pirate crew. She wants to be a great pirate.

* * *

**On the other side of the Great White Sea**

Natsu Dragneel, the captain of the Fairy Pirates was sailing on a big ship on the other side of the sea. Natsu was a handsome 19-years old young man, and yet, he was a _captain_. Some say that he's a pyromaniac, that likes to burn things. But his crew loved him no matter what happened. He had nine crew members. Their names were 19-years old Gray Fullbuster, 13-years old Wendy Marvell, 21-years old Erza Fernandes, 22-years old Jellal Fernandes **(A/N: Erza and Jellal are here married, kapish? :3)**, 18-years old Juvia Lockser, 19-years old Gajeel Redfox, 18-years old Levy McGarden and a talking and flying blue cat named Happy.

The Fairy Pirates were also searching the Great Treasure. And they've known each other for two years. And they're all friends! The Fairy Pirate crew is a family together; they care about each member of the crew and they care about their nakamas. **(A/N: I'll tell you this; Natsu doesn't know that Igneel is his father. Natsu knows that the Pirate King's name is Igneel. XD)**

Anyway, they were sailing for days. They had many battles, and had many wounds and injuries, but they heal fast. Natsu was fighting with Gray. It was like their daily thing. Gray was also stripping, and cursing that where are his clothes. Juvia was stalking Gray all day and never got tired of it. Levy was reading a book, Gajeel was throwing up, because he had this 'motion-sickness' thing. Also Natsu had this motion-sickness, but little Wendy didn't. These three are special; they gain more power when they eat something like fire, iron or wind. Natsu eats fire, Gajeel eats iron and Wendy eats wind. Some call them 'dragon slayers', because they can roar like dragons and they have sharp canine-like teeth.

Well, moving on. Jellal and Erza were in their room, doing something and Wendy was playing with her flying and talking white cat, Carla. Carla is also a member of the Fairy Pirates. Soon Wendy saw something. She saw a boat and a blonde haired girl on it. She gasped and quickly ran to Natsu.

"Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii!" Wendy shouted as she found Natsu. Natsu stopped fighting with Gray and looked at Wendy.

"What is it, Wendy? Something wrong?" Natsu asked. Wendy panted, but then managed to say.

"I...s-saw...s-something...I saw a boat and a girl on it! On the sea, not far from us!" she said. Natsu quickly went to look, and Wendy was right.

"Yeah...there is a boat and a girl. Let's head there now! Wendy, go tell the others." Natsu ordered. Wendy went to tell the others about this and Gray nodded. Gray knew what to do, so he went to the control room of the ship.

* * *

**With Lucy**

Lucy saw something. She saw a big ship coming towards her.

"What the...? Is that a ship? Why is it coming towards me?!" Lucy panicked. _'Or maybe it's a good pirate crew where I can join? Who knows..' _Lucy thought and tried to take a good look at the ship. When the ship was close, Lucy saw a pink-haired boy looking at her.

**Natsu's POV**

I looked down at the boat and I saw a beautiful blonde haired girl looking at me. And I blushed. Why did I blush?! I-I'm not falling in love or anything...or maybe I am? Is it 'love at first sight' or what? Anyway, why was she alone, or was she alone? I don't know, but maybe she will join my crew!

"Hey! Are you alone?" I shouted, also hiding my blush.

"Ah, y-yeah, I am.." she said. I also saw that she had cool-looking sword in her hand and a suitcase and a backpack and some weapons like guns and swords.

"Oi, Ice-Princess, help her get on the ship!" I said to Gray, who glared at me and went to help the girl. I hope that the girl isn't a pirate-hunter. Pirate-hunters hunt pirates and kill pirates! Gray was a pirate-hunter, but he is now a pirate and a member of my crew, even though I fight a lot with him. When Gray helped the girl to get on Fairy Tail - which is the name of our ship - and soon Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy came to see what happened.

"Natsu, who is this girl?" Jellal asked. I didn't know her name yet!

"The name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all." the girl said and smiled, which was cute. Wait, what am I thinking! Stop this!

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Erza Fernandes." Erza said and smiled.

"And my name is Jellal Fernandes. Welcome aboard." Jellal said.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, the one who helped you get on the ship." Ice-Princess said.

"Juvia has a Love-Rival! Juvia will never hand you Gray-Sama!" Juvia said and we all, except Lucy, sweatdropped.

"She's Juvia Lockser. My name is Levy McGarden, nice to meet you! And this is Gajeel Redfox, the grumpy one.." Levy said the last part quietly, but Gajeel had a good hearing like me and Wendy, so he heard it.

"M-My n-name is Wendy Marvell, p-pleasure to m-meet you..!" Wendy said.

"And I'm Happy and this is Carla!" Happy said.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! The captain of the Fairy Pirates!" I said lastly and gave Lucy a toothy grin.

"S-So you're all pirates?" Lucy asked.

"Well duh, of course! You're a pirate too, right? Not a pirate-hunter?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Nope. I'm just a pirate, who ran away from her home and wanted to join a crew." Lucy said.

"Well, in that case, you can join the great Fairy Pirates! If it's okay with you and the others.." I said and looked at my crew. They all nodded and I looked at Lucy and grinned. "We take care of our crew members. We all are family and we care about our nakama." I added.

"I-I'll join your crew then! I'll try my best being a member of this crew! I will not let you down!" Lucy said happily and hugged me. I blushed madly, but luckily no one saw my blush.

Later, I sent Levy to guide Lucy to her room, well, Lucy is sharing a room with Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Carla, since Jellal and Erza have their own room. Then we all went to eat in our kitchen. Levy is currently the cook and she makes good food! I usually like my food on fire, because fire is awesome and I eat fire too.

**Lucy's POV**

The Fairy Pirates are so awesome! I already like them and I have new best friend too! Levy is my best friend and I have friends too. Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu are my friends now and my family, even though I just met them, but they're great and really caring. My own father didn't care about me anymore since my mother's death..

Anyway, this day was the best!

* * *

**Aaaah, my hands! I need hand cream XD but yeah, anyway, hope you liked this...this shitty first chapter.. D: The next chapter is maybe going to be published either in this week or in next week, I dunno yet x3 And I know, there are for sure many grammar mistakes, and for that, I'm sorry! :c**

**Well, see ya then!**

**- Midnight Butterfly-chan**


End file.
